Lissandra Gowther
"Now.. I know I had a heart... because I felt it break years ago." tumblr_nztj0hMa5x1qea7tao1_500.jpg General Information tumblr_m4jzlfntt11qj313eo1_r2_500 (1).gif Name: Lissandra Gowther Gender: Female Age: .... looks.. 20? Height: 5 ft. 5 Weight: 130 lbs Hair Color: Turqoise Eye Color: Hazel Blood Type: ..... Apperance Lissandra is a curvaceous and well-endowed adult with long waving greenish-blue hair, with big hazel eyes and fair skin. a702ffc8f278487e8f7d4e069a1c0b0a.jpg tumblr_nctl8xpIqR1tiz7bvo1_500.jpg tumblr_nn8wc10p1h1u45sbjo1_500.png ef469674aac33a8c1d614fa372ffc468.png tumblr_mq3u5wi8XQ1rtqnfvo1_400.jpg Behavior/Personality Lissandra is not much of a very social person, she's blunt and careless of people's feelings around her. She feels showing emotions is peoples weaknesses and refuses to share her emotions near people. Although she does have emotions she rarley ever shows it, even her closest friends and family has yet to see her crack a grin or a tear fall from her eyes. She of course has a big heart, though you wouldn't expect that from such an emotionless face. tumblr_mxgthpwY2l1qea7tao1_500.jpg tumblr_nxkpmqfTqu1t7qhjzo1_500.jpg Roleplay Allignment Neutral Good A neutral good character does the best that a good person can do. He/she is devoted to helping others. He/she works with there higher up's but does not feel beholden to them. Neutral good is the best alignment you can be because it means doing what is good without bias for or against order. Neutral good can be a dangerous alignment when it advances mediocrity by limiting the actions of the truly capable. 1. You shall lie only to evil-doers. 2. You shall not harm the innocent. 3. You shall murder, but only if it is the last and final thing that it may result to. 4. You shall help the needy. 5. You shall honor those who promote goodness. 6. You shall follow the law unless breaking the law results in more good. 7. You shall not betray others. 8. You shall bring evil-doers to justice. 9. You shall steal only to promote goodness. 10. You shall seek unlimited good for others. 'Occupation/Class' tumblr_o5bsgeufDq1ucbr8io1_250.gif Warrior Rank: Third strongest in her Clan 'Fighting Style' tumblr_mtv774b6a21sdeoo8o1_500.gif tumblr_o30tg99B2M1tcelv2o1_500.gif tumblr_m705b6txpO1r4symdo1_500.gif tumblr_mrndhyPFMj1sdevayo1_500.gif tumblr_mb3bzyJaJX1rhknajo1_500.gif Chi Form *Enhanced Durability: When amplified by chi, the body is capable of withstanding most forms of pain. 'Weapon of Choice' tumblr_ltwnbiJsIT1qa7j0vo1_500.png tumblr_ns43b31Ffe1rtmccpo1_500.png Allies/Enemies tumblr_m1jbh9IUbG1rs2zcuo1_500 (1).png tumblr_mgmsxiKzwi1rp4mrdo1_500.jpg tumblr_madfe7RyTu1r8z853o1_r1_500.gif 'Background' As young as Lissandra may look she's had a couple years pass by in her lifetime. She grew up in a kingdom as a Knight/Warrior to protect the royalty along with 5 of the bravest Knights/Warriors. They were known as the Royal Guardians, they were ranked by how strong they were and were tattooed with their rightful number when they became of age or fully grown. They were trained as soon as they became 3 years old and their parents threw them into a battle to the death and the last 10 who made it out were almost going to be crowned at the new Royal Guards. It was brutal but her parents could honestly careless. Her father didn't want a daughter and her mother just followed as her father said so she was basically forced to fight actual children and whomever lived were the lucky ones. She was counted as the third strongest and was branded a huge "3" on her back. When the hot metal pressed up against the 10 year old's back all she could do was scream in terror and agony, the next step to making her the best possible guard for the Royalty she had to be... broken in. They had to physically demolish her so she could be indestructible. Not literally but she needed to have strength and durability. She was thrown into a cellar with the ten others and were brutally tortured and forced to withstand horrible agony. They broke almost all of her bones in her body, they left a few scars on her body from the deep wounds that eventually faded from her body. A year later in the "Royal Guard Boot Camp" the pain was nothing but a sweet numbness and it was nothing but a joke now. Her first battle they put her up against an ugly horned demon, she was left in there with it for two minutes before she had the skull of the demon turned into a skull hat that laid upon her head. "It looks cute doesn't it?" She asked with a deadpan look. As the guards were slightly disgusted but the king would laugh clapping his hands? "I love this girl! It looks great Lissandra." He'd cheer. The last torture that was put on her was a dagger dug into her two shoulder blades that hung her up against the wall as well as her legs and her hair wrapped around the top of the blade. She hung there with a blank look, dried tears on her face, an a deadpan look. One of the guards came in to check on her and she stared at him. "Your training is done Lissandra." He bowed in honor of her and she glared down at him as she took the knife dug into her shoulder blade and swiftly ripped it from her body, blood spurting out of her. "Finally, I was getting bored." She scoffed as she pulled out all of the blades. "Who survived?" She asked with a dark tone in her voice. The guard looked up with wide eyes as he backed away swallowing hard. "F-Five... lived including you.." Her face stayed the same, emotionless as she walked past him and leaving the cell. "Pathetic." Ever since then she craved to feel pain, nothing hurt anymore, nor physically or mentally for that matter. While growing up with the 'Ten Terrors', the Royal Guards, each had a different personality and reaction to the torture. Number five, she became a blood lust psycho, number four who was Darian, Lissandra's best friend, a womanizer that lead people on, male or female, number three Lissandra, she lost all possible humanity she had in her, number two had a bad anger issue and if tempered with could destroy a whole city, and number one, the one who finished his training in one night, he seemed completely normal like nothing had ever happened and that was the scariest thing about him, nothing can get through that man. They all got very close and kept the Kingdom safe and the castle. They had laughs together, while Darian always tried to flirt with Lissandra she'd just push him off casually. "Aw come onnn, I knooow you looove me. Even though you don't showwww it!" he'd tease and she'd scoff and walk away. Secretly she was absolutely in love with him but she refused, and believed it was absolutely unacceptable so every time she'd blush she'd pinch herself so hard and break skin. Everything went well, they warded off the monsters and kept everyone happy until one god forsaken night. The kingdom's warlocks ran to the castle and cried out that they’d foresaw something awful coming... but they were too late. Another kingdom snuck up on them and not only was it just another kingdom it was their rivals. Before Lissandra went out the warlocks gave them each a powerful lock of energy and chi spells into their favorite items, most of them chose their weapons but Lissandra chose the one not so obvious, her skull helmet/hat. The Royal Guardians came out and held off literally all of the knights and the whole entire kingdom was saved... or were they? While they warded off the useless nights the rival kingdom had something up their sleeve. Mages and witches came in and bounded the Royal guardians with powerful magic. They all struggled and only number one could break free from the bounding, and number two busted his way out as well. Lissandra glanced at Darian who winked at her, he had a plan, and began to woo one of the witches. She came over all blushy and Lissandra swooped around and knocked her over causing the spells to be released on them. They fought off all they could until the summoned a monster, 100x the size of the whole kingdom. The citizens screamed in utter pain, and horror. Lissandra ran towards Darian that was caught up with the angry witch he flirted with, but she was stopped by a sword blocking her way. It was the rival's King and he smiled down at Lissandra. "What a beauty..." He hummed pulling his sword to her neck. "Come with me and I won't pierce through your beautiful skin. Lisssandra looked him in the eye and took the knife shoving it deep into her arm. "Like that?" The Kind's eyes grew wide and she pulled him down off his high horse by his cape he stumbled down and laughed loudly in excitment. They fought, she dodged his sword strikes and attacked his weak spots but in the corner of her eye she spotted her five men being captured. "W-Wait.." She paused the fight and he stopped her once again. "Come with us." He shoved her back with one push and throwing his sword down cracking the skull helmet she had laid upon her head, and she flew back into a rock. Blurred vision saw him step closer but as he got closer a was sword shoved through his stomach and as he fell to his knees but it was the king who fell before her. It was Darian who took the blow. Lissandra stood up quickly and ran to hug him desperatly hoping it wasn't that bad. "Are you o--" tumblr_o4rqy3g5lf1uj2qqmo1_500.jpg She paused as blood splurged from his mouth onto her. "Darian...?" She looked up and saw the king fled.. he looked up at her and touched her face. She stared down at him and the first time in years a tear drop fell onto his cheek. "Finally...I knew you loved me... I love you too Liss.. Now I can die happy." She shook her head. "N-No..Don't--. I love you Dari-- F-FUCK" It was before she knew it he was gone and so was the whole kingdom. She sat there holding him and hugged him tightly. "No... please.. don't leave me. You're the only one who stayed... no.." She pleaded crying the last tears she had in her body. "It's my fault.. oh my god... I killed you.. why did you do that!? IDIOT. IDIOT..." She screamed, and she blamed herself for his death of course. The king and the princess spotted Lissandra and waved her over to them. She stared down at Darian and picked up him throwing him over her shoulder and ran to them. They got away and ran off from the kingdom, they had no choice. The only people that lived, Lissandra, the king, the princess and one Warlock. Of course she took Darian and buried him by a pond peacefully. They didn't have much time before they were found but the Warlock had an idea. She was going to freeze them in time and they all agreed although she never tested the spell before. "I'll go first. If I die it'll be meaningless." She stood up and before the King could protest the Warlock did it anyways. An ice block curved and surrounded Lissandra's body. It worked but before the Warlock could do much else she had no time. They found them already and the King kicked Lissandra's Ice block away from them, it rolled down a hill and into a forest. Fifteen years later a girl by the name of Alice, a warlock found the block and de-frosted her. A little scared of what she would be she decided to de-forst her and leave her unconscious self to wake up in the middle of a field. "Heh, you're welcome..." Alice would snarky say as she left the girl to wake up alone... confused... she had a pounding headache as she reached to touch her head a sudden panic filled her body. "W-Where's the demon skull?!" She stood up frantically looking for it and sighed. "w-Where am I?" She asked looking around at what seemed to be a whole new world. She began to become accustomed to the new world still on the hunt of her helm, and trying to figure out what happened, maybe regain a bit of memory. tumblr_m05paoYqkG1r8z853o1_r1_500.gif PeakHuman System *Peak Human Speed *Peak Human Strength " Your Story " Your story is a feature in the RP community that we used based around the category system. To follow your characters story from start to finish. You make a catagory for your char with however name you want it to be. And from then on, you slap that category on your chars episodes and pages so that everything involing that character will have a direct link to all the things they've done and is up too currently! EX: *The Wolf God - Follow the story of Kin Tasanagi. *Bleeding Cherries - Follow the story of Kaiuri Tachibana 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji Category:Generation 1 Category:The Killian Race